


Falling

by IronStrangeLover (sherlockian4evr)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bonding, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/IronStrangeLover
Summary: Stephen has been hiding the fact that he is an omega with magic. When he meets alpha Tony, he falls for him hard. Tony's scent triggers Stephen's heat and they end up sharing it. Afterwards, they date. The inevitable happens and they bond.For the prompt:a/b/oAlternate meetingAlpha TonyOmega StephenFalling in Love





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

During the entire battle, Stephen struggled to not to react to Tony Stark. It was difficult, oh so difficult. The genius smelled delicious, even through the Iron Man suit, and Stephen was drawn to him. The moment the dust settled, he opened a portal and slipped away. He had to. There was no way he could risk actually talking to the man for more than the few seconds he had been required to in battle. He had never engaged with Tony before and thank the Vishanti he had disguised the fact that he was an omega for the duration of the battle.

He went to his room and threw himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling. His whole body cried out with want. It was almost as if he could still smell the billionaire genius' scent, sweet and arousing. “Fuck it.” Stephen muttered, his arousal getting the best if him. He used a simple spell to remove his clothes. Another spell, and an invisible cock pressed against his magically prepped hole.

Closing his eyes, the sorcerer took himself in hand. He imagined that it was Tony impaling him and Tony grasping his smaller omega cock. In his imaginings, the genius gave it as much attention as he would have a larger alpha one. He let the invisible cock pump into him with a fierce pace as he stroked himself. He heeded to come hard and fast. Soon, he was spilling over his fist as he cried out his release, then he waved a hand and dispelled the pumping cock, collapsing in a heap of sweaty relief. Relief, but not satisfaction. He still craved Tony. **Shit, hell, and Fuck.**

After a while, Stephen magicked himself clean, then he used a spell to dress himself. Still, he crawled under the bedcovers and brooded. He hadn’t felt like this in ages, not since he had started hiding the fact he was an omega with magic. It tended to keep alphas at a distance as a side effect. But, oh, the genius had to be right there where he could smell him through the Iron Man suit. He covered up his head and vowed never to leave his room again.

* * *

Tony stripped off his Iron Man suit, thinking of Doctor Strange the entire time. He couldn’t get the alpha out of his head, event though they had just met and that briefly. The man was beautiful and so full of snark. He absolutely found him intriguing… and arousing. He peeled off his clothes as he headed towards the shower. He stank.

In the shower, he kept imagining what must lay beneath those sorcerous robes. He loved all genders, and Stephen certainly appeared to be a prime specimen of an alpha. God, what he wouldn’t give to have him in his bed.

Without thinking, the billionaire started stroking his cock while he thought of Strange. He pictured depthless blue eyes meeting his own. There would be strong hands grasping his hips. He stroked harder, faster, thrusting up into his fist. His eyes squeezed shut and his body went taut as he came silently. Tony stood under the shower for long moments before he cleaned himself. When he got out, he was still thinking of the mysterious Doctor Strange.

* * *

Stephen had been locked in his room for two days. The fragrance coming from the Sorcerer Supreme's quarters had taken on an unmistakable scent, one that should have been impossible due to the magics that were in place. He was clearly going into heat and Wong was not only concerned, but he had had enough of Stephen's sulking.

Wong portalled into his fellow sorcerer's room. “Stephen, what has happened?”

The Sorcerer Supreme mumbled something incoherent from beneath his bed clothes.

His concerned friend walked over and pulled the covers back. “You look like hell.”

“Thanks,” Strange croaked, his throat dry. He looked away, not wanting to meet Wong's eyes.

“You’re going into heat. That should be impossible.”

“Don't you think I know that?” Stephen snapped, feeling immediately guilty. “I’m sorry. It’s Tony Stark. When I met him… He smelled so delicious, Wong. And he is smart, gorgeous, snarky…”

“You have it bad,” Wong said smiling.

“What? No, it’s nothing but pheromones,” the Sorcerer Supreme objected.

“You're wrong. I can tell. There is a connection between you two. Let me bring him here.”

“Absolutely not! I forbid it.”

Wong sighed, then relented. The Sorcerer Supreme had spoken. Luckily, the universe wasn't listening.

* * *

Another threat appeared later that day. It didn’t really require Stephen's presence, but he went, hoping it would get his mind off of Tony Fucking Stark and his own impending heat. Much to his chagrin, the man himself joined in the fray.

It was a simple and quick affair to send the small, furry hairballs back to their dimension and all was soon well, except for the fact that Stephen's heat hit him all at once and full force. He could feel slick running down his thighs as cramps doubled him over.

Tony came rushing over, concerned. “Strange! Are you okay?” He stopped in his tracks as the last of the omega disguising spells failed and the full scent of an omega in heat hit him. He froze in his tracks. Strange was not an alpha. He was an omega. An amazing, brilliant, gorgeous omega. And he was in heat.

Stark’s instincts were shouting, “Mine,” but he was better than that. He wouldn't just take because he could.

“What do you need me to do?” Tony asked. “I can take you home, your home. I can call someone.” He swallowed. “Or… I can…” Was it too presumptuous? “God, let me share your heat.” He wanted the answer to be yes. He wanted it more badly than anything he had ever wanted before in his life.

Strange blinked up at the genius. It was the fulfilment of his deepest fantasy, but it had to be too good to be true. “You won’t bond me.” It wasn't a question, but he held his breath, waiting to see how Stark responded.

“No. I would never, not without permission.” In truth, he didn't want a bond mate, though the prospect of bonding Stephen did have it’s appeal. There was something different about him.

“Then, yes. I consent to share my heat with you.” As Stephen said it, he felt something click into place. It felt like everything would be okay, it felt like home.

The billionaire scooped Strange and the cloak up in his arms and flew them directly to Stark Tower. Soon they were stripped, clean, and in Tony's bed.

Stephen couldn’t hold back any longer. He got up on all fours, his face pressed to the mattress and his arse in the air, practically begging to be fucked. His need was urgent and he trembled all over.

Grasping the omega's hips, Tony lined himself up with Strange's sloppy entrance and thrust in. He didn't hold back this first time, he couldn't. He fucked the sorcerer hard and fast, their bodies colliding on every thrust. There were no words of praise, not this first hot and desperate time, they would come later.

Stephen felt his climaxes rush through him, not once, not twice, not even three times. They came so fast, he lost count as Tony’s knot grew and the genius, too, came.

They paused where they were for a moment, then Stark carefully eased them down on their sides, mindful of how they were locked together. “God, you were perfect,” he praised. The urge to bite Stephen's neck was incredibly strong, much stronger than he expected. He resisted and kissed the sorcerer's nape instead. “You are the most beautiful man I’ve ever met.”

“Mm. Am I?”

“Yes.”

“You're not so bad yourself, Stark. And you’re even passing intelligent,” the sorcerer said with a languid grin.

“Hey!”

The Cloak of Levitation appeared bearing two bottles of water that it pressed into the men's hands.

Tony blushed. “Don’t tell me it was here the entire time.”

“Of course it was. The Cloak never leaves me.” Stephen craned his neck to see the genius. “You’re embarrassed! Tony Stark, the playboy, is actually embarrassed.”

“That reputation is blown out of proportion, and yes.” Stark hid his face against the omega's back.

“Drink your water. It’s good for you, then cuddles while we’re stuck like this,” Stephen demanded.

Tony obeyed.

The continued to have sex that day, but as the initial urgency wore off, it turned into making love. There were more kisses and touching, exploring and teasing. It turned into the most remarkable and sensual heat experience either man had ever experienced.

When it was over Stephen lingered in the alpha's bed for hours before climbing out and getting himself cleaned up. He opened a portal to the New York Sanctum. Just before he stepped through, Tony asked, “Can we see each other again?”

Stephen met his gaze with a soft smile. “Yes, I think I would like that.”

* * *

After several successful dates, dates which sometimes included movies and popcorn, sometimes included tinkering in the lab, and sometimes included the random battle, they grew close together. Incredibly close. Neither man had expected it.

It wasn't until a close call in a battle that they both of them realized how precious and fragile what they had was. Tony had been knocked out of the air, fortunately he had been low enough that he had come out of it with nothing more than bruises and a few broken ribs.

When everything had been sorted and Stephen had the genius tucked in bed, he climbed in beside him. “I want you to mark me. Bond me. Make me your omega.”

Tony looked at the sorcerer in surprise. “But are you sure.”

“I've been thinking about this for a while. I could have lost you today. I don’t want to wait.” Strange cupped the billionaire's cheek and kissed him softly on the lips. “Please, Tony.”

“Yeah,” Stark said, his voice gone husky. He started to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through his ribs. “Fuck.”

“Careful.” The sorcerer laid down in Tony’s arms, lining himself up so his neck was laid bare and in easy reach for the alpha. Next he magicked their clothes away and used a spell to prep himself all to make things easy on Stark.

“Handy trick, that,” Tony said in regard to the clothes. He hadn't discovered the prep yet. When he did, he laughed so hard it hurt his ribs. “Are you ready, love?”

“Yes.” When the omega felt Stark enter him, he moaned with pleasure. His body was soon rocking with the gentle thrusts.

Tony reached around him and grasped his cock, stroking it. After a few strokes, he bit down on Stephen's neck, marking him.

The sorcerer cried out in ecstasy, coming instantly. Tony kept thrusting up into him, chasing his own orgasm. When it came, it was long and delicious.

Not being heat sex, the alpha was able to pull out if Stephen. The sorcerer rolled over and cuddled up against him carefully. Tony held him in his arms, feeling incredibly happy.

“You do know I love you, right?” Stark asked his bond mate.

“Of course I do.” Stephen kissed the genius on the lips. “I wouldn't have asked you to if I hadn't known.” He kissed Tony again. “I love you too, asshole.”

Tony laughed and laughed, his ribs hurting like hell. “You’ll be the death of me.”

“You are the life of me. My everything. Never leave me, Tony Stark.”

“God, no. Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
